


Hacia el mismo destino

by Laurelin_94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Muchas cosas podían ser incomprensibles para el mundo, especialmente cuatro: vida, muerte, tiempo y amor. Palabras con un significado muy profundo, estadios entrelazados, infinitos caminos que conducían a un mismo lugar. ¿Cuál era ese destino? No lo sabían; pero en el inmenso mar de posibilidades, la unión era más que evidente. Eren e Historia siempre terminarían encontrándose...
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 16





	1. En defensa propia

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia participa en el reto _Fictober_ , organizado por la página _Lo que callamos los fanfickers_. Asimismo, el fanfic va dedicado para el grupo _Facción EreHisu_.**

**Día: 1.**

**Palabra/Frase: Ira.**

* * *

Pasos acelerados hicieron retumbar las vigas de su casa, en señal de un descenso inesperado. Apenas alumbrados por una lámpara de mano, quince niños bajaron al sótano bañados en lágrimas, con una genuina expresión de terror.

—¡Fedor, cuida a todos! —una mujer de cabello rubio y vestido azul le encomendó semejante tarea— Que nadie haga ruido…

—¡Señora Jaeger, venga con nosotros! —el muchacho le suplicó tomando su mano, pero ésta lo rechazó.

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Regresaré cuando todo se arregle, lo prometo! —sin dar tregua a sus gritos, cerró la puerta del sótano y la cubrió con una enorme alfombra.

El eco de varios disparos a lo lejos aumentó su tensión al máximo: ¡estaban muy cerca! Historia reprimió cualquier arranque de llanto y optó por tomar la escopeta que su esposo había colgado sobre la chimenea de su sala. Conforme subía las escaleras y corría por el balcón interno del segundo piso, revisó que el arma estuviera cargada y entró a su habitación para coger los cartuchos que habían guardado en la gaveta de su cuarto.

Desde la ventana de su cuarto, pudo ver varios jinetes con antorchas listas para incendiar su casa, tal como lo hicieron con su granero. Amparada por las cortinas, Historia apoyó el puente de su nariz contra la escopeta; rezó para sí y por los huérfanos que ocultaba, pidiendo perdón por el mayor pecado que ella y Eren habían cometido, y que conllevaría a la ruina de su felicidad: su deseo de justicia.

[…]

—¡Mi familia vivió aquí por generaciones, ésta es la herencia más sagrada que he recibido! —la ira de Eren Jaeger se dejó escuchar en la Sociedad de Propietarios de Sina— ¡Coseché mis campos, establecí la granja y la casa que yo habito con mi esposa! ¡Así que nadie se atreva a decir que no tengo derecho a poseer mi tierra, sólo porque Paradis cedió a sus acuerdos de mierda!

Los terratenientes de Marley quedaron en suspenso por semejante respuesta y se miraron entre sí, hasta que el estupor fue reemplazado por la indignación de los extranjeros. Las ovaciones de quienes apoyaban al joven Jaeger no se hicieron esperar y, superados por el respaldo de los campesinos, los marleyanos decidieron retirarse, no sin antes proferir una extraña advertencia por su actitud tan ignorante.

Historia se aferró al brazo izquierdo de Eren, tras verlo indispuesto, y lo persuadió de abandonar el tumulto enardecido que sólo coreaba «¡Jaeger!» en señal de aprobación. Alejados de la gente, se escabulleron en un pasillo y la joven se permitió acariciar el rostro de su marido, sin temor a las miradas de la gente.

—No daré vuelta atrás —renegó.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo —el tono grave de Historia lo previno—. Siempre te admiré y puedo jurar que de todas esas personas, soy la que más se ha sentido orgullosa de tu determinación; pero ahora debemos lidiar con algo más grande, lo sabes.

—¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! —replicó— ¡¿Crees que sólo desean nuestras firmas para tomar lo que no les pertenece?!

—¡Ellos no se quedarán tranquilos! —golpeó su pecho varias veces, llena de cólera— ¡Quién sabe las atrocidades que harán contra nuestro hogar, contigo, con los niños…!

—Historia, basta —la abrazó instantáneamente, el llanto de su mujer era su única debilidad—, le hará daño al bebé…

—Nuestra vida está aquí, Eren —masculló entre sollozos, resignada a enfrentar las consecuencias de su rebeldía—. Si nos elegiste por encima de cualquier contrato, protegeré contigo todo lo que forjamos…

[…]

Una primera patada contra la puerta principal la devolvió a la realidad. Historia respiró hondo y recordó aquel juramento después de la reunión: cerrando sus ojos, evocó la dulce imagen de Eren en los campos de trigo, sonriente y cargándola en medio de la exitosa cosecha de verano, mientras los huérfanos jugaban en la granja.

Su corazón galopó al escuchar la segunda y última patada contra la puerta, junto con la irrupción en su casa y el grito de los demás jinetes marleyanos en el campo, que se batían a duelo con los campesinos liderados por Eren. La presencia de su esposo en el jardín le dio el valor para abandonar su habitación y salir al balcón interno del segundo nivel, apuntando contra un invasor.

La bala certera previno a los terratenientes que quedaban y dispararon en dirección a Historia, cuya veloz carrera evadió los ataques hasta llegar al otro extremo del balcón y posicionarse contra una gruesa pared de madera.

—Eren, por favor, date prisa… —aterrada, trató de recuperar el aliento y cargó dos cartuchos, a la par del gemido que se estancó en su garganta; no tenía oportunidad de vencer a dos hombres fuertes y provistos de más balas que ella.

Un nuevo disparo rozó el borde de la pared. Quiso atacar una tercera vez, pero otros dos balazos la obligaron a replegarse. Historia miró hacia su derecha: estaba en el final del pasillo y no había escapatoria, a excepción de una ventana que daba hacia la parte trasera de la casa, ubicada a gran altura del suelo.

—¡Oigan! —oyó un grito desde el primer piso— ¡El bastardo de Jaeger nos ataca con otros veinte!

—¡Hay una mujer allá arriba! —exclamó uno de los invasores.

—¡Encárguense de ese necio! —el otro tipo le ordenó a su compañero que se fueran y enfundó su pistola— Yo me quedo aquí…

Los marleyanos se alejaron de la casa para detener a los campesinos, mientras las escaleras rechinaban con las pisadas del hombre que aún permanecía en su casa. Una risa lujuriosa dejó entrever sus más negras intenciones con la temblorosa mujer que, bañada en llanto, lo esperaba con la escopeta levantada.

La tensión de aquel momento sólo podía compararse con la ira desatada entre los terratenientes marleyanos y los propietarios de Sina que defendían sus pocas pertenencias en pie. Eren Jaeger, líder de la rebelión, no dudó en acribillar a quienes habían quemado su granero y rogaba que con cada estocada de su machete, le hubiera dado tiempo a su esposa y los niños para ocultarse en el sótano: no obstante, al ver a algunos hombres destrozar la entrada de su casa, su más profundo temor aumentó.

Pudo ver que los campesinos habían logrado contener a los ladrones y aprovechó la confusión para avanzar, asestando golpes mortales en sus enemigos. Una bala traicionera en su pierna lo derribó al cruzar el jardín, y en el instante que un marleyano se lanzó sobre él, recordó el día que Historia le confesó su amor bajo un árbol de manzanas: no podía perder, se lo había prometido. Ellos no le robarían sus tierras, no denigrarían a su familia, no acabarían con la libertad que tanto le había costado mantener. Por ella, pelearía hasta el final.

Eren logró tomar una daga arrojada en el pasto y apuñaló a su rival en el pecho, harto de tanta injusticia; al mismo tiempo que detonó un último disparo en el segundo piso de su casa. Aquel sonido y el posterior júbilo de sus seguidores anunciaron su victoria en la batalla; pero el corazón del joven Jaeger se encogió de terror. Olvidando el dolor del balazo recibido, gritó el nombre de su mujer mientras pasaba por encima de los marleyanos asesinados en varios rincones de su casa.

Luego de subir las escaleras y llegar al pasillo, contempló a una pálida Historia frente al cadáver del invasor que había intentado tomarla a la fuerza. No necesitó interrogarla: la sangre salpicada en su vestido y el arma que todavía cargaba le bastaron para comprender lo que había hecho.

—Historia —se le acercó, cojeando—, ya estoy aquí…

Temió una mala reacción de su parte y con la mayor cautela posible, tomó el cañón de la escopeta para que la soltara. Fue allí cuando la neblina desapareció de su intensa mirada azul y, libre del shock, pudo reconocer a su amor.

—E-Eren… —se arrodilló junto con él y lo abrazó desesperada— ¡eres tú, Eren! ¡Sabía que regresarías! Gracias al cielo, has vuelto…

—Todo terminó —se permitió llorar con ella—. Perdóname…

Historia no dijo nada. Las manos de ambos estaban manchadas y semejante desenlace sólo podía esperarse de quienes habían jurado llegar hasta el final de las cosas. El verse unidos después de tanta miseria era prueba de que su lucha no había sido en vano.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Qué tal! Debo admitir que esperaba muchas cosas este mes, menos alistarme a un Fictober (que de hecho, es el primero que emprendo con seriedad); ¡pero qué puedo hacer, la inspiración es así XD! No me queda más que decir lo emocionada que estoy con este proyecto; y con el fin de agilizar mi escritura después de tantos meses de letargo, me incorporo oficialmente en el subfandom EreHisu, una shipp que ha logrado conquistarme con el paso del tiempo :’’)

En sí, esta historia intentará abarcar varios escenarios autoconclusivos, desde lo canon hasta lo más AU que se me pueda ocurrir, donde la pareja sí o sí ya está destinada a atravesar muchas cosas juntos: espero conectar bien con el alma de los personajes y sobre todo divertirme :D en cuanto a este primer capítulo, se me ocurrió un extraño escenario al estilo «western» (?), donde Eren e Historia tratan de proteger su tierra y su familia de unos facinerosos marleyanos que quieren arrebatarles todo TwT

Sin más que decir, ojalá les guste mi pequeño aporte al fandom (y disculpen la tragedia :’’v), ¡muchas gracias por sus lecturas y reviews! ¡Buena suerte! :D


	2. Terapia de pasos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia participa en el reto _Fictober_ , organizado por la página _Lo que callamos los fanfickers_. Asimismo, el fanfic va dedicado para el grupo _Facción EreHisu_.**

**Día: 2.**

**Palabra/Frase: Bailarina.**

* * *

Una y media de la tarde. El segundero pasó por enésima vez sobre el número doce del reloj, mientras Carla ojeaba una revista sin interés: era la misma que el consultorio ofrecía desde hace dos semanas, pero no le importó. Cualquier cosa era buena para matar el tiempo en la antecámara, a la espera de su atolondrado hijo.

—Listo —oyó la voz del psicólogo Ian Dietrich, quien abrió la puerta de su oficina—. Ven la siguiente semana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, hasta entonces —Eren agradeció, cargando su mochila por un asa, y luego miró a su madre—. ¿Vamos?

—Por supuesto —Carla dejó la revista y sonrió, con una expresión totalmente opuesta a la apatía de su primogénito—. ¿Va a necesitar algo más, doctor?

—No, señora Jaeger —le aseguró—. Mientras más actividad tenga, mejor.

—Bien. Salgamos —tomando a su hijo del brazo, ambos dejaron la oficina de Psicología y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al patio principal de la Escuela Paradis—. El doctor Dietrich me dijo que estás progresando.

—Sí —respondió, malhumorado—. No necesito esto, de verdad.

—Lo hubieras pensado antes de pelear con tu compañero de salón.

—Jean se lo buscó —torció sus labios ante el recuerdo.

—Igual. Las cosas se resuelven hablando, debes relacionarte más.

—Ya, mamá —renegó—. ¿Quién no ha actuado así? Te apuesto que papá…

—¡A él no lo metas! —lo hizo saltar con un pellizco en su brazo—. Está trabajando para darte un futuro, ¿sabes lo mucho que ha sufrido para conseguir la carrera que tiene? Si te contara…

—Ay, no empieces… —se tapó los oídos, consciente de su futuro discurso de admiración hacia su padre— ya oíste al psicólogo, ¡no es bueno someterme a estrés!

—¡Pero qué dramático saliste!

—Todavía puedes tener otro hijo —bromeó, aun cuando rechazaba tal idea.

—Ya quisieras —se resignó y tras mirar su reloj de mano, cambió de tema—. En fin, debo apurarme o no llegaré a la reunión. Hay macarrones listos en la cocina, sólo calienta la olla y espérame, no tardaré mucho —avanzó hasta la reja de la salida, pero al no sentir al muchacho a su costado, volteó—. ¿Eren?

—Falta una hora para que terminen las clases —se apoyó en una pared—. ¿Puedo quedarme hasta la salida? Prometo comportarme.

Carla miró a su hijo: la figura del niño que alguna vez crio se transfiguró en el adolescente de dieciséis años que tenía ante sí. No pudo evitar sonreír por el paso del tiempo y desestimando la típica rebeldía de un joven de su edad, asintió y continuó su camino, acordando que llegaría a su casa antes de las cinco.

Una vez su madre dejó la escuela, Eren caminó sin ganas por el enorme patio deportivo, viendo a sus amigos hacer sentadillas bajo la vigilancia del profesor Shadis. Quiso la presencia de Jean en el grupo y el carácter de dicho profesor, que el joven Jaeger decidiera escabullirse por detrás de los asientos escalonados del patio, en busca de alguna grada que le permitiera reposar. Con la vista perdida en las nubes, intentó hallar lo que tanto quería: paz.

¿Por qué sus padres insistían tanto en que fuera sociable? Estaba convencido de que no era un rebelde inadaptado, sabía cómo actuar con sus amigos y ellos parecían esforzarse en comprenderlo. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaban ser?

—¡Oye! —sintió una bola de papel caer en su sien izquierda y reaccionó— Finalmente escuchas.

—¿Qué? —notó la presencia de una chica rubia y mediana, vestida con camiseta blanca y pantalón azul.

—Ah, no tienes audífonos —señaló sus propios oídos, en alusión a los de Jaeger—, es que tu cabello largo me dio esa impresión.

—Perdón —apenas respondió—, ¿te interrumpí?

—No —hizo una grácil negación, aunque se retractó a los segundos—. Bueno, sí: suelo venir aquí, después de mis clases.

—¿De verdad? —la vio sentarse en la misma grada, a cierta distancia, con una maleta pequeña que puso a sus pies— Qué extraño, no recuerdo haberte visto.

—Es un hábito reciente —explicó la muchacha—. Me mudé a Trost con mi familia y me matricularon aquí, hace dos semanas. Aún no conozco mucha gente.

—Ya veo —asintió, sin comprender por qué de pronto sonreía—. No te preocupes, hallarás amigos pronto —indicó por encima de los asientos escalonados, refiriéndose al patio—. Como los que entrenan al otro lado, por ejemplo.

—Sí, pero no me apuro —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno —titubeó ante la idea de revelar su situación—, me sacaron de clase.

—Un chico problema, ¿eh? —sonó mordaz.

—No —frunció el ceño—. Sólo peleamos un poco y los demás se alborotaron.

—Entiendo, aunque no pareces de ésos que inician una rebelión porque sí —luego de examinarlo con rapidez, le sonrió—. Tal vez me equivoque…

—Acertaste —se llevó una mano al cuello, preso de una risa nerviosa—. No me extrañaría que pienses que soy raro, con mi salón es lo mismo.

—¿Cuándo dije eso? Si todos fueran iguales, el mundo sería muy aburrido.

Eren no supo qué responder. Observó cómo la joven abría su maleta para sacar un equipo de radio portátil, al mismo tiempo que sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza. ¿De qué lado salió aquella chica tan diáfana y abierta de mente? Se dio un tiempo para contemplarla discretamente y, cautivado por igual con su personalidad y apariencia física, agradeció que la casualidad les hubiera permitido cruzarse.

—¿Hay alguna razón para que te consideren «raro»? —la voz de la joven volvió a tomarlo por sorpresa.

—No lo sé —meditó seriamente al respecto—. No hablo mucho.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —su risa repentina lo perturbó— Creo que los raros son otros.

—¡Pero es verdad! —trató de explicarse— No es que no sepa qué decir, o eso me aclaró el psicólogo; sólo me cuesta entablar confianza —la miró—. Es más, no entiendo cómo puedo hablar tan fácil contigo, apenas nos conocemos.

—Eso es lo de menos —concluyó—. ¿Entonces quieres expresarte más?

—Así es —suspiró.

—Déjamelo a mí —encendió su radio portátil y con el inicio de una suave melodía, le ofreció su mano—. Ven.

—¿Qué planeas? —su actitud lo puso en alerta.

—Hacer que te relajes un poco… ¡vamos, será divertido! —insistió en levantarlo de la grada—. A veces, las palabras no son suficientes para liberarnos.

—No sé bailar —dio la primera excusa.

—No quiero un experto —sólo se tomaron las manos, sin aproximarse mucho—. «Un, dos, tres», despacio y girando. ¿De acuerdo?

Él asintió confundido y se dejó llevar por la muchacha que, entre pasos lentos, lo guio al ritmo de la música. Él no era bueno reconociendo canciones, tampoco era fanático de ciertas danzas _ridículas_ y modernas; y sin embargo, mientras sus ojos se decidían por observar sus pies o el rostro de su acompañante, admitió que la nueva estudiante tenía razón. Por una razón extraña, aquella actividad lo hizo sentir mucho mejor.

—Eres buena bailarina —sonrió Eren.

—Gracias —correspondió a su gesto—. Cuando acabe la escuela, me convertiré en una: ¡algún día, me verán danzando en público!

—Si es así, tendrás que darme tu nombre —al instante, un violento sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas por sentirse atrevido—. ¡Digo, para asistir a tu concierto!

—Historia Reiss —dijo, luego de girar en su mismo lugar—. ¿Tú?

—Eren Jaeger —el ondear de su cabello rubio lo dejó deslumbrado.

—Encantada —aceleró el ritmo, igual que la canción—. ¿Tienes algún sueño?

—Todavía no lo sé, supongo que conocer el mundo… —consiguió imitar su cadencia y olvidando por un buen rato lo torpe que lucía ante ella, se miraron nuevamente y estallaron en risas.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Segundo día de Fictober (aunque lo estoy publicando el día 3)! Realmente no puedo creer que haya escrito más de 1500 palabras en una noche, creo que el EreHisu tiene una magia extraña :v

¡Bueno, me calmo! Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, esta vez enmarcado en un ambiente escolar. Se me hace tierno que Eren e Historia coincidan como dos estudiantes solitarios y se entiendan muy bien (agradezcamos su pelea con Jean, para que lo sacaran de clases XD); ¡pero mucho más, imaginar a Eren tratando de bailar! Jajajaja ay, la verdad es que esta pareja se presta para muchos escenarios :3

Espero tener el tercer capítulo a medianoche o mañana por la mañana, ¡muchas gracias por sus lecturas y también sus comentarios! Nos vemos TwT :3


	3. Nuevo inquilino

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia participa en el reto _Fictober_ , organizado por la página _Lo que callamos los fanfickers_. Asimismo, el fanfic va dedicado para el grupo _Facción EreHisu_.**

**Día: 3.**

**Palabra/Frase: Gato.**

* * *

No había nada más reconfortante para Eren que una madrugada pacífica en verano; o al menos, así lo consideraba hasta hace algunos días, cuando unos fuertes golpes sobre su techo quebraron su débil sueño.

—¿Acaso es…? —masculló, adormilado.

—Sí… —le contestó una soñolienta Historia, aferrada a sus brazos.

—Demonios… —refunfuñando, se puso boca arriba y tomó la almohada para tapar su rostro— de todos los techos del vecindario, ¿por qué tiene que joder aquí?

—Eren, no empieces —la joven se sentó en la cama, consciente del nuevo arranque de impaciencia que iba a protagonizar su novio.

—Van cinco días seguidos —renegó bajo la almohada.

—Pero es un gato —replicó, mientras el techo volvía a temblar y el susodicho soltaba un largo alarido.

—¡Un maldito gato! —pataleó.

—¡Suficiente! —Historia estampó ambas palmas contra su pecho y lo montó, quitándole la almohada— Ya tenemos bastante con el escándalo del animal, así que no quiero oír tus quejas.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? —encendió la lámpara.

—Bueno —meditó unos segundos—, sólo hay un modo de callarlo.

La seriedad en su voz lo previno y trató de captar el verdadero mensaje en sus palabras. Eren titubeó: si bien admitía la molestia que le causaba aquel gato inoportuno en su techo, tampoco pensó en medidas tan extremas al respecto. El sólo imaginar una propuesta tan _radical_ por parte de su dulce novia lo obligó a sentarse en su lecho, preocupado. ¿Realmente Historia podía abandonar su inocencia para adoptar la más pura crueldad?

—Oye, no me mires así —Jaeger tragó saliva.

—¿Mirarte cómo? No esperarás que lo haga yo —la joven se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué? —su _cinismo_ lo desconcertó— Jamás he matado animales, a menos que le dé leche con lejía y…

—¿Pero qué cosas dices? —Historia arqueó las cejas, espantada— ¡Hablaba de recoger al gato, Eren, no envenenarlo!

—¡¿Recogerlo?! —se llevó una mano al pecho, aliviado por saber que había malinterpretado su pedido— ¡Uff! ¡Sí que eres buena asustándome!

—Eso debería decir yo —suspiró, hasta que un nuevo correteo del felino la hizo reaccionar—. En fin, ¿irás por él?

—Amor, son las dos de la mañana —suplicó, abrazándola—. ¿Qué loco treparía un techo por un gato?

—Alguien que puede brindarle un hogar a esa criatura —acarició su rostro, mientras le sonreía—. ¿No te gustaría que tengamos una mascota?

—Sí, pero… —Jaeger no pudo decir más, luego de contemplar los ojos piadosos de Historia y tras meditar la culpa que sentiría por defraudarla, se apoyó contra su pecho cubierto con un camisón— ¡está bien, tú ganas!

La muchacha no dudó abrazarlo y besó su frente, presa de una fuerte alegría que la motivó a salir de la cama con él. Varios minutos después, entre el viaje a la cocina y una que otra vacilación de su novio, Historia abrió un tragaluz que conducía al techo: el golpe de la brisa de madrugada se mezcló con el bostezo que lanzó Eren antes de subir a la planta alta, esmerado en no tropezar con el plato de jamón que encandilaría al gato.

—Buena suerte… —la oyó susurrar a lo lejos; gesto que si bien apreciaba, le sumó un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

—Claro —murmuró, ya solo en el techo—, todo sea por calmar al hijo de su… —bostezó otra vez— ¡aaah, tan bien que estaba durmiendo! A ver si con esto dejas de gritar tanto, ¡pst! ¿Estás ahí? Ven, _gatito lindo_ , ven: hay un enorme jamón ahumado esperándote —aguardó un maullido, sin éxito, y volvió a insistir, esta vez trepando cuidadosamente por la madera inclinada del lado derecho—. ¡Gaaatooo, harás que me coma tu plaaatooo! ¿Dónde rayos te has metido? ¡Vamos, sal de una buena vez…!

Un pequeño traspié hizo que Eren golpeara sus rodillas y codos contra la madera del techo, desparramando parte del aperitivo en su ropa. Cuando una maldición brotó de sus labios, dos gatos saltaron del otro lado del tejado para montarse sobre él y marcharse a la casa del vecino, no sin antes llevarse los pedazos de jamón a su alrededor. Eren se sentó con mucho cuidado, temeroso de resbalar por la pendiente del techo, y resopló por enésima vez en la noche: fue allí que notó un corte mediano en su palma derecha y trató de no extender mucho sus dedos, por el dolor que le causaba.

En ese instante, un suave ronroneo lo distrajo y sintió una masa de pelos sobresalir de su costado y restregarse contra su pecho, con el único afán de comerse un último trozo de jamón. El joven Jaeger no supo cómo reaccionar y se sorprendió al notar que aquel gato también se había comido la poca comida que quedaba en el plato. ¿Acaso esa criatura dócil había sido el causante de tanto alboroto nocturno? La respuesta jamás llegó, tras perderse en sus enormes ojos verdes, y dicha sensación de inocencia quiso que finalmente pudiera entender a Historia: se veía triste y desamparado, además de algo desnutrido; era necesario darle atenciones.

Derrotado por la razón de sus enojos y desvelos, Eren tomó al gato de la nuca con su mano sana y retrocedió lentamente hasta llegar al tragaluz donde lo esperaba Historia. Ahí recibió al minino con una manta y empezó a acariciarlo, observando más cosas que Eren, por la oscuridad de la noche, no pudo percibir.

—Está flaco y tiene el cuello mordido. Le falta algo de pelo… —rascó su barbilla y sintió su ronroneo— ¿quién pudo hacerte eso, bebé precioso?

—Los otros gatos de arriba —luego de lavarse en la cocina, Eren tomó una servilleta y cubrió la herida de su mano—. Será la última vez, Historia: casi me caigo del techo.

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé —la joven Reiss recordó la hazaña de su novio y se empinó para besar su mejilla—. Eres mi héroe.

—No, soy un tonto que tropezó con una viga de madera —sonrió por el tonto recuerdo—. Bueno, ¿dónde va a dormir? Pensaste en eso, supongo.

—No está muy sucio, ¿verdad? —examinó al animal.

—¿Es lo que estoy imaginando? —la idea de compartir su cama con el gato le trajo un nuevo dolor de cabeza— ¡Se va a orinar en mi cabeza!

—¡Vamos, Eren, tú lo salvaste! —entre risas, Historia caminó con él y el gato hasta la cama— Será muy agradecido contigo.

—Ése no era el trato —refunfuñó, echándose con ella.

—Sólo por hoy, ¿sí? —soltó al gato y éste se refugió inmediatamente en el pecho de Jaeger— Hasta que le ponga un almohadón.

—Hmm… —resignado, tuvo el impulso de acariciar al gato— ¿qué crees que sea? No le he visto el trasero.

—¿Macho, quizás? —Historia no pudo levantar su cola bajo el cobertor, tras oír un maullido incómodo del animal— Lo averiguaremos mañana.

—Como sea —sintió sus párpados pesados—. Será el único que tendremos…

—Lo prometo… —respondió Historia, y ambos se rindieron al sueño.

[…]

—¡Tres! ¡Nació el tercero, Eren! —el éxtasis de la chica rubia resonó en toda la habitación— ¡Rápido, dame la toalla para limpiarlo!

—¡Sí, sí, ya te oí! —Eren se acercó con un nuevo trapo y un plato con agua limpia—. ¿Es el último?

—No estoy segura —ayudó al recién nacido a quitarle los restos de placenta y se lo entregó a su madre—. Si vuelve a quejarse en unas horas…

—Ya entendí —se arrodilló junto a ella y contempló las crías del animal a quien creyó macho por más de un mes, preguntándose si la gata había conspirado nuevamente contra él para desvelarlo de madrugada.

No obstante, la débil voz de los gatitos y el aspecto tan vulnerable de su mascota hicieron que Eren se olvidara de su cansancio. Ver la felicidad de Historia al cargar a uno de los pequeños fue suficiente para recordarle que, pese a sus quejas, había hecho una buena acción. Ahora tenía nuevos inquilinos en casa.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y listos para recibir un nuevo capítulo de esta historia :3 ante todo, mil disculpas por la ausencia, esta última mitad del mes vino una buena racha de empleo y he estado adaptándome al sistema, así que espero contar con tiempo para avanzar con este fanfic de a poquitos :’’)

Quizás varios se han identificado con Historia (o con Eren XD) en esta parte; y es que es inevitable no reaccionar ante un gatito: son criaturas tan bellas que dan ganas de abrazarlos siempre, y por razón del prompt que me tocó para este día (que debió ser en octubre, pero olvídenlo XD), hice un posible escenario donde Eren e Historia adoptan un gato de la forma menos convencional (?), ¡y con sorpresa al final! :v

Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado, ojalá pueda tener más tiempo para seguir escribiendo, así como actualizando varias historias que aún tengo en el tintero. ¡Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, buena suerte! :D


End file.
